The present invention relates to a drum beater for a bass drum, and more particularly to such a drum beater which is equipped with a replaceable counterweight.
FIG. 1 shows a drum beater coupled to a pedal driving mechanism and driven by it to beat a bass drum (not shown). The drum beater is comprised of a metal stem, and a hammer head fixedly fastened to one end of the metal stem. Because the hammer head is not heavy, it imparts less striking force to the bass drum when driven by the pedal driving mechanism. In order to positively beat the bass drum, the player must employ much effort to the pedal of the pedal driving mechanism.